Mistakes and Redemption
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: Gambit and OC. Remy and Cyndi have moved to New Orleans with their 2 babies, Sophia and Luca. After a few months of happiness, Cyndi makes a discovery that could change their relationship forever. How will Remy make it right?
1. Old dogs don't learn new tricks

Cyndi walked into the guestroom to straighten up. Her mom Genevieve was coming for a visit, mostly to see her grandchildren. Seeing Cyndi and Remy was secondary ever since the babies were born and they all moved to New Orleans into Remy's late Uncle's house.

She lifted off the comforter to wash it and found something underneath. Upon closer examination, she found it to be a...condom.

Used.

Her eyebrow raised and her jaw tightened as she set the comforter down on the bed again in a ball.

"Remy!" She yelled, not caring if the babies heard, they weren't napping like they were supposed to be anyway. When he didn't answer back. She stormed down to the living room where he was lounging on the couch, drinking a beer.

"Remy!" She yelled again as she reached the foot of the stairs.

He sat up in the couch and turned around a little to look at her, confused and bewildered by her tone and the volume of her voice.

"Wha' Remy do, Chere?" He asked innocently.

"I'll show you what you fuckin' did. Follow me." She replied angrily as he got up off the couch to see what he could've possibly done wrong. The day had started off so well.

Followed her up the stairs and into the guestroom...instantly, he had a feeling what it could possibly be.

"Either we have a condom fairy...or you, Remy LeBeau, have been sloppy." She accused as she crossed her arms over her chest after pointing to the used condom on the bed.

His eyes took in the condom and his jaw dropped.

He turned to look at her, unable to speak yet, his eyes sad and his expression stunned.

"How could you, Remy? How COULD you?" She asked, stomping her foot on the hardwood floor in her anger. Her eyes welled up with tears as she turned away from him, unable to see him. He was the man of her dreams. They had 2 beautiful twins together. She wanted to marry him one day. Why would he ruin it? Why?

"Chere..." He said softly as he stepped closer to her, the volume of his voice indicated that he was standing right behind her. When she refused to answer him, he tried again.

"Chere, please..." He said in almost a whisper, his voice was breaking up a little and his face grew hot. His indescretion was unearthed and his relationship with Cyndi was quite possibly ending.

All because he was a dog. And old dogs didn't learn new tricks, they continued to do the same stupid shit.

He reached forward to hold her shoulders gently but she shrugged him away. It was then that she started crying, her body trembling as she sobbed.

"It didn' mean not'in, Cyndi. She mean' not'in." He said gently, his eyes moistening slowly.

"Then why did you do it?" She cried, looking blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Dunno..." He admitted.

"You don't know?!" She replied incredulously. She could hear Sophia start crying in the babies room down the hall, she would have to leave to tend to her soon. She was just so angry.

"I mean, I...it jus' happened. I'm so sorry...I really am." He said gently, using the first person which he never did.

She turned around slowly and looked at him, her light eyes big and heartbroken. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes looked a little puffy. She was still so beautiful. Remy just wanted to kiss her, to hold her and take away the pain and yet, he had caused it. It made him feel awful.

"Was she worth it, Remy?" She asked softly, her voice like honey and velvet.

He didn't answer.

"Was she?!" She asked, her eyes narrowing and still glassy with tears as she leaned forward and pushed against his chest, sending him a few feet backward. He stummbled clumsily but recovered.  
When he didn't answer yet again, she cried out in frustration and walked out of the room. Sophia was crying hysterically in her crib and needed her mommy. It was then that she started to calm down just a little. She needed to. The babies shouldn't see her upset.

She entered the peaceful room and went to Sophia's pink and green gingham clad crib and reached in to effortlessly hold the sobbing infant. Luca was sleeping in the crib across the room.

"What's wrong, baby...hmmmm? Mommy's sorry she woke you up..." She cooed to her baby gently, holding her against her chest, Sophia's head nuzzling into her neck.

"She wasn' worth it..." Remy said softly. He had followed her and was standing quietly in the doorway watching.

Cyndi ignored him and tended to the baby in her arms.

Sophia cried and fussed a moment longer before she calmed down and started to coo gently. Cyndi sighed and went to sit on the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"You're 5 minutes too late with that." She said gently, cradling Sophia and closing her eyes, wishing this were all a bad dream.

"Remy gon' leave fo' de nigh'...ya need ta be alone an' Remy gon' give ya dat." He said gently as he walked further into the room.

"You're leaving? How convenient for you. You do the deed and then when you get found out, you pack a bag and go? Well, if you're gonna leave, Remy, then you leave for good and never come back." She replied.

"Chere, ya can' mean dat-" He interjected.

"No, I do." She said softly, the baby dozing off in her arms. She made sure she kept her voice low. She wanted to cry, just as Sophia had been, but she couldn't look weak again. Couldn't let him know how bad she was hurt.

"Remy don' wanna leave ya, Chere. Jus' fo de nigh', ya missunderstood Rem-" He corrected quickly, not wanting to leave her. Wanting to work this out and heal.

"No, I haven't missunderstood a thing. You cheated on me...and now you wanna go off with your tail tucked between your legs. Don't worry Remy, maybe a kind young woman will take you in for the night and give you a nice warm bed to sleep in. You've never had trouble finding yourself a bed." She said as she stood up and put Sophia in her crib. She turned on the mobile over the crib and a lullaby began to play. She sighed and walked around Remy to leave the room.

Remy sighed and went to their bedroom to pack a bag.

"Why ya so stupid, Boy...?" He asked himself as he threw a suitcase on the bed and went to the closet, pulling random shit off hangers and tossing it into the suitcase. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a razor and his toothbrush.

The prospect of leaving his own house was painful, but he knew why he had to do it. He was wrong. He cheated.

Who would've thought, Remy LeBeau...a cheat? So far fetched.

He couldn't have been more dissappointed in himself.


	2. Healing the big, bad wound

Cyndi walked down to the kitchen and leaned on the counter and sighed deeply, her breath shaking as it exited her throat. She shook her head in disgust and glanced at a picture on the refridgerator. It was of Remy, herself and the kids at the state fair that October. Remy and Luca had on matching New Orleans Saints jerseys. She couldn't help but to smile just a little, he was adorable with the kids. But, damn it, was she dissappointed with him.

She had thought he had matured past his womanizing ways. That once he found a good woman, who loved him despite all of his flaws and indescretions, that he would be happy with that and settle into a more normal lifestyle.

She was foolish to believe that her love was enough to change him.

Perhaps she had unknowingly trapped him. But, having a baby was Remy's idea! She couldn't help it that they got a two for the price of one deal.

She glanced up as she heard Remy's heavy footsteps on the stairs. She straightened up and pretended to be cleaning something as she heard him walking into the kitchen.

"Chere, Remy gon' get goin'..." He said softly.

"What do you want, Remy, a cookie?" She asked, not looking up from the very important clean plate she was fake washing in the sink.

"Can I call ya tonigh'?" He asked with a sigh.

"No." She said.

He wanted to kiss her goodbye, as he had so many times when he left the house. He was used to it, not being able to have it made him want it more. He wanted to hold her in his arms and promise he'd never hurt her this way again...but could he really promise her that?

He wanted the answer to be 'yes' so desperately. But, even he didn't know if he could guarantee that. He knew he was a complex creature. He couldn't even say with certainty why he cheated. An opportunity arose and he took it, as he had done in the past. And yet, what kept him from doing such an act for nearly 2 years? He didn't know.

"Guess I'll jus' go den." He said pitifully as he turned and walked out of the kitchen. She glanced up just in time to watch him leave and her heart broke further.

"Damn it, Remy." She sniffled softly, her voice barely audible. The tears welling up in her eyes quicker now than before, the drops of salty water rolling down her cheeks freely. She heard the front door close softly and his car start. When she heard the tires rolling over the gravel of the driveway, she knew that it was official. She was alone for the first time in 2 years.

That night...

Cyndi had ventured back into the guestroom to clean up the mess on the bed. She used a hanger to nudge the dirty condom into the trash and then threw the hanger in as well. She gathered up all the sheets and the pillows and brought them outside to the garbage can. She felt a little better having done all that.

She had the babies downstairs with her in the portable crib, her mom was expected to arrive any minute and she didn't know what the hell to tell her when she asked where Remy was.  
So now, not only had she and Remy just had this huge fight that could possibly break them up...her mother would be staying for a week. Could things get any better, she wondered.

About an hour later, There was a knock at the door and Cyndi turned to the babies in their crib.

"Don't you two say a word." She told them as they just looked up at her happily.

"Good, keep smiling. That might help." She smiled slightly as she got up from the couch and got the door.

"Hey, Mom." She smiled, the best she could. Her front had to be believable, at least until she had to tell her. Why ruin the first few minutes of her Mom's first trip down to New Orleans?

"Hey, Sweetie!" The petite woman in front of Cyndi smiled, her brown eyes big and excited, mostly to see her adorable grandchildren.

"How was your flight?" Cyndi asked as the two hugged tightly and she let Genevieve inside, helping her with her luggage and rolling it to the foot of the stairs.

"Fast....Oh my God, there they are!" Genevieve shreiked happily as she came upon the crib by the couch. The two babies inside kicked around happily and drooled through their toothless smiles. They loved their Nana.

"Don't excite them too much, Ma, it's late. They should be in bed, kept them up to see Nana." Cyndi smiled as she went to sit on the couch, watching as her mother bent down to pick up Luca and kissed him all over his face while he basked in the glory of all the attention. He was like Remy in so many ways. He loved kisses and cuddles and women. Luca genuinely disliked any man other than his daddy and it made Cyndi laugh. It was a very telling trait. When a man smiled at him in the grocery store or patted his head at the bank, he would cry. But get a pretty woman around him and he was all smiles. He had dimples just like his daddy...

While Genevieve played with the babies, Cyndi's cell phone rang and she got up to see who it was, pretty sure it was who she was dreading.

The caller ID said: Cajun.

She sighed and walked out back before answering.

"Are you calling to tell me you found a nice girl to take you in? Or that you are safe at a hotel for the night? Think about which one of those things I'd care to hear about most before you answer..." She said as she sat on the chair by the pool.

"Remy's at de Hilton, Chere." He replied softly on the other end.

"Good, anything else you need tonight?" She asked.

"Ta talk ta ya..." He sighed.

"Remy, my mom is here, we can't do this now and I'm very tired. I still have to put the babies to bed." She replied with a roll of her eyes, looking up at the full moon above her.

"I'm so sorry, Chere. Ya so good ta me, an' ya gave me beautiful babies...an' I love ya so much, Chere. I'm sorry, please don' leave dis Cajun. Please?" He begged on the other end.

Her eyes teared up once again. Damn it, she hated crying.

"Remy, please. Don't say all that, I can't hear it. Not tonight." She said softly. She looked blankly out at the pool, watching how the moon reflected off the water.

"But, ya need ta. Ya need ta believe it. Oh, Chere. Ya don' know how sorry I am. I wanna make it righ'. Will give ya anythin' ya wan', Baby. Name it. Remy gon' find it. Jus' don' leave him..." He begged sadly.

"I don't want anything, Remy, that's the problem here. I just wanted you!" Cyndi finally burst out.

"Ya can have Remy...Chere, ya can have it all. I know dat ya love 'im...Don' give up on Remy, please? I'm beggin' ya...hear me out, maybe not tonigh'...but hear me out. Promise dat ya will...?" He said gently, his voice breaking up a little on the other end.

She couldn't answer, so she chose to listen to him. He sounded like he was crying now.

"Jus' don't leave me...please don' leave me..." He cried.

She sighed and looked back at the house. It broke her heart to hear him cry, to picture him crying...but, he brought it on himself. Maybe he needed to cry. To feel like he might lose the one thing in this world he'd ever loved before the kids came along. Remy had not loved anyone before Cyndi.

"Remy, don't do this tonight. I can't promise you that...I just can't. You have no right to pressure me to answer this tonight. Call me tomorrow. I can't do this now." She replied softly, as she hung up and got up from the chair and took a few deep breaths before going back inside.

At the hotel...

The dialtone graced his ears for a good 5 minutes before he hung up his phone. He sniffled softly and wiped his eyes before tossing the phone on the unfamiliar bed. He hated that he wasn't home. Hated that he couldnt tuck his babies in while Cyndi sang to them. Hated that he had to sleep alone in this cold bed with stiff sheets. He missed her smell. He missed her voice even though he had just heard it, it wasn't the tone he was used to. Not the sweet, honey on velvet tones she used daily with him.

"Wha' do ya expect, homme? She mad at ya..." He sighed to himself as he sat on the bed.


	3. A long walk

After putting the babies to bed, with the help of her mother, the two women went back downstairs to catch up.

"Where's Remy at? Working late?" Genevieve asked innocently. She knew what Remy did for a "living", she was polite enough to call it work instead of what it was, thieving...hustling.

"Ummm, no." Cyndi replied softly as they sat at the kitchen table, a pot of coffee brewing on the counter.

"Well, where is he?" Genevieve asked with a chuckle.

"We had a fight. He's at a hotel for the night. Just for tonight. You'll see him tomorrow." Cyndi said, running her hands through her thick dark hair.

"Nothing too serious, I hope? You two never fight." Genevieve noted.

"Remy cheated on me...just once. I found out about it today." Cyndi said, trying not to go into too many details. Sick of crying and feeling sorry for herself.

"What?! Why that little bastard! You're gorgeous and smart and so good to him, why the hell would he want to do that?" She asked incredulously.

"Remy has a past. He was very um, woman oriented before me. It was always a new girl every night with him. I guess I was dumb enough to think maybe I was special..." Cyndi sighed as she got up to get coffee mugs.

"You are special." Genevieve said softly, watching her daughter.

"Glad somebody thinks so." Cyndi replied, her voice so quiet.

"Why do you think he did it?" Her mom asked.

"Don't know. Part of me thinks maybe it was just a hiccup, a temporary resurfacing of old habits, but another thinks maybe he and I weren't meant to work. Remy would only miss me because I give him stability. He's never had that before. I sometimes doubt if he really loves me at all. He called tonight, crying and begging me not to leave him, but I think he's just scared to lose the one person he can depend on most." Cyndi said as she poured two cups of coffee and poured in cream and sugar.

"Remy loves you, Cyndi. He made a mistake. Anyone with eyes knows that that boy is in love with you. True, that he has hurt you and hurt you badly. But, you can't think that he has never cared for you. Never loved you. You would be the fool, then." Genevieve advised as she got up from the table and went over to her daughter, helping her clean up and put away the creamer.

"I don't know right now, Ma. I just don't know." Cyndi sighed, her eyes getting moist again.

'Ugh, damn it...' She thought to herself as she reach for a paper towel to dab her eyes.

"He'll come home tomorrow and you two will work it out. I'll watch the babies for the day and you two can go somewhere to talk." Genevieve offered kindly.

"You just want to spoil my kids all day, you'll find any excuse." Cyndi chuckled softly.

"Well, yes, but still, I think it's a good idea." Her mom replied easily.

The next day...

"Can Remy come home today, Chere?" Remy asked softly over the phone. It was 1pm, and he was getting antsy in that stupid hotel room, Cyndi could tell. When Remy got antsy, he'd do something really dumb like walk down to the hotel's bar and start a tab.

"Fine, my mom seems to think if we talked alone, it would help. She's going to watch the kids." Cyndi replied reluctantly.

"Okay, Remy be dere shortly." He replied, his voice not sounding so gloomy at the prospect of talking things out with her.

Within 30 minutes, Cyndi could hear the tires of Remy's truck crushing over the gravel in the driveway and she tried not to be happy that he was home, but she was. She missed him last night. Sleeping in their bed alone was like being punished. No strong arms to hold her and keep her warm or soft lips to kiss her, it was like she had been the bad one. But, she knew they had to be apart, she would've beat the shit out of him if they had to deal with each other all day yesterday.  
Remy practically ran to the house, leaving his suitcase in the truck for the moment. He took the porch steps two at a time till he reached the door and let himself in. Genevieve was playing with Sophia on a blanket on the floor and Cyndi was holding Luca, watching them. Cyndi glanced up and cleared her throat. Genevieve looked up and smiled a little at Remy.

"Hello, Remy." She said politely.

"Bonjour...How was de fligh'?" He asked gently as he set his keys down on the coffee table.

"Good...um, do you guys want me to leave or do you want to go somewhere?" Genevieve asked the couple.

"I guess we should go somewhere. Couldn't kill you in public right, Baby? Too many witnesses." Cyndi replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, holding the baby close, his little hand reaching up to touch her lips. Perhaps his way of telling her she was being mean to daddy and to stop.

"If ya fixin' ta do it bad 'nough, you'd find a way, non, Chere?" He smirked a little.

"Well, I am quite resourceful." She replied, in a sassy tone he was unfamiliar with. Genevieve shook her head at her daughter and Cyndi sighed, rolled her eyes and set Luca down by his sister on the blanket.

"I'll get my coat." Cyndi said as she went upstairs.

A moment of silence followed her exited. Uncomfortable, Genevieve started meaningless conversation til her daughter returned.

"House looks good." She noted.

"Yea, umm...we had de floors refinished last month. Came out good." He replied. He crouched down to the floor and kissed the babies on their foreheads. Sophia reaching up to hold his cheeks, lightly smacking her palms against his face and giggling.

"Ya miss Daddy?" He cooed softly with a little smile. She let out a happy little squeal.

"I reckon so, well, Daddy missed ya both las' nigh'." He said softly, looking at his beautiful kids. Sophia favored him while Luca favored his mommy. Sophia had dark auburn hair that seemed to be rather wavy so far and she had dark green eyes, she had his nose, but she had Cyndi's lips. Cyndi's face structure. Luca had curly, dark brown hair and light blue eyes that stunned you when you looked at them, Cyndi's lips and her nose. He had Remy's chin and ears. They made some good looking kids.

Genevieve watched Remy interact with the babies. He was a good dad, he just needed to work on being a good boyfriend. Even knowingly that he had cheated, she didn't dislike Remy. Everyone made mistakes, it was how he handled it, that mattered. How he made it right, that mattered.

Cyndi walked down the stairs, wearing her plum pea coat and holding her purse. Remy glanced up from his spot on the floor and kissed the babies one last time before standing up and walking over to her.

"You two take as long as you need, ok? I'll feed them, give baths and stuff. No worries." Genevieve replied.

"Thanks, Mom." Cyndi sighed as she started walking to the door, Remy ghosting his hand by the small of her back, as if to lead her out, scared to touch her but used to the small gesture. He sighed and grabbed his keys, then followed her out the door.

"Ya look pretty in purple..." He noted as they walked to her BMW, parked beside the Escalade he drove.

"Oh? Pretty enough to cheat on?" She replied sarcastically. Remy groaned his frustration. He knew he had this coming, but damn it, she could be mean when she wanted to be. He unlocked the car and opened her door for her, like usual.

She glared at him before getting in and sitting down. He shook off her hostility and walked around to the drivers side and got in.

The scent of his cologne wafted past her nose as he got in and she closed her eyes. She loved the way he smelled. When they cuddled at night, she would bury her nose in his neck. It was intoxicating to her.

She hated that she had to be angry wih him.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Somewhere private, I guess. Never had to do this before." She shrugged. He sighed and pulled out of the driveway. They drove for about 10 minutes in silence until he pulled into a park, relatively empty of people. He figured they could take a walk while they talked.


	4. Going through withdrawals

After parking and walking for a little while along the wooded trail, Remy finally spoke.

"Chere, I wish dis' never happened. But, I can't take it back. I can jus' say how sorry I am. An' promise dat it'll never happen again..." He said gently, the cool fall air breezing past them as they walked.

"I guess that's all you can do, when it all comes down to it. Doesn't change how hurt I am, though." Cyndi replied, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets and looking out at the duck pond as they passed it. They brought the babies there once, they were too little to chase after the ducks and feed them though. She would take them back in a few months.

"I know. I wish I coul' take dat all away..." He said.

"Did I do something wrong that you felt you needed to-" She began, Remy soon interuppted.

"Non, Chere...not'in ya did. Ya perfect. Remy jus' stupid." He chuckled a little.

"I'm not going to debate that." She smirked.

"It's like when t'ings get too good, Remy do somet'in ta mess it up. Den he usually move onta de next situation...but, Remy don' wanna move onta anyt'in, he jus' want you, wanna keep ya." He admitted.

"You can't keep doing that your whole life, Remy. And especially if you're going to be with me. You get one free pass. Next time...I'm going to have to leave. I don't want it to ever come to that...so, you need to be a good boy, okay?" She said softly, looking over at him.

"Remy be de best boy fo' ya, Amour." He replied solemnly.

"How bored were you last night?" She teased, her mood lightening a little bit. Trying to move past what had happened.

"Very. Remy slept most o' de time. Cried part of it." He chuckled slightly.

"Ditto." She said gently. Remy reached over and took her hand, holding it lightly as they walked the trail, their fingers interlocking together.

"I'll never make ya cry again." He said.

"Good." She said as they continued to walk along, not speaking for a few minutes.

Finally, Cyndi decided to ask the question that had been bugging her all night.

"Remy? Who was she?" She asked curiously.

"She jus' dis girl Remy met at de store...she threw herself at 'im an' ya know how Remy can be, never one to resist an offer, righ', Chere?" He sighed sadly. He hated that he had to admit it.

"_Used_ to be." She corrected.

"Oui, used ta be." He said.

"But, Remy never gon' resist an offer from you, Chere." He smiled weakly. She shook her head briefly.

"You're not getting an 'offer' for a while, dear." She smirked his hand holding tighter.

"Remy's ok wit' dat." He replied. Cyndi shrugged indiferently. She tried so hard to seem ok with accepting his apology, she wanted to be easy about it but, it hurt. It would hurt for a while.

"Your dick's on lockdown..." She joked, using her sense of humor to break the tension.

Remy burst out laughing, his laugh deep and unbridled. She smirked as he laughed and looked over at him.

"Long as ya hold de keys, Chere." He replied.

Soon enough, Remy would learn that she wasn't joking.

4 weeks later...

Things had gotten better between Remy and Cyndi, though they had not had sex since the fight. She would kiss him and be affectionate to him, but she was still so distant. Remy longed to get closer...they hadn't had had sex a week prior to the fight, so it had really been about 5 weeks. He was practically shaking from the withdrawals.

He saw her reaching up into the kitchen cabinet and got a clever idea. He sauntered over to her and and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Her ass firmly pressed against his hips.

"Oh, hey, Remy." She giggled softly.

"Ya lookin' sexy today..." He murmured into her hair, one hand moving slowly down her front between her thighs and the other moving towards her ribs, just under her breast.

"Remy...come on..." She sighed softly. Grabbing what she needed from the cabinet and stepping out of his arms, Remy relenting on his grasp. She shook her head as she went to the refridgerator and pulled out salad fix-ins.

The babies were napping and she figured she would grab a quick lunch.

"Chere, how long ya gon' punish, Remy? An' merde (shit), how long ya gon' punish ya'self? Ya need sex jus' as much as Remy do...mus' be drivin' ya crazy, girl." He asked, crossing his tattooed arms over his developed chest. Remy had gotten into tattoos during the last year and had gotten her name over his heart, the babies names on his forearms, various crosses and tribal artwork up and down his large arms. It looked good on him. Some people couldn't pull all that off and look sexy.

"Shut up." She replied with a roll of her eyes. He watched her for a moment, studying her, she looked uncomfortable. He never made her feel that way, he hated that he did now.

"Chere...Remy know ya have needs, at least let him fufill them, wit'out fufillin' Remy's needs. Don' care. Wanna have ya happy..." He admitted.

She raised an eyerow and looked up at him.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." She deadpanned.

"C'mon, Chere...let ya man tickle ya fancy..." He smirked. At that, she smiled, seeming to fight it at first.

"Mmmm, ya wan' him to...jus' admit it." He purred with a chuckle as he walked over to the counter where she was chopping lettuce.

"I don't want a thing. God gave me hands...guess what I do with them?" She smirked.

"Remy know all too well wha' ya do wit' dem." He replied, his eyes glowing dimmly. They always did that when he was feeling flirtatious. He looked extra gorgeous today. She was feeling very conflicted. Should she give in, was she ready to give in?

"Too bad you don't get to watch..." She said softly,

"Remy'd like ta." He said gently, leaning on the counter, glancing over at her. She sighed and glanced over at him.

"Remy need ya, don' ya need Remy?" He asked softly. She bit her lip and nodded slowly. He smiled as she put everything in her hands down on the counter and backed away from the counter as Remy walked over to her, grabbing her hips and lifting her to sit on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Ya look good..." He murmured to her as he stood between her spread thighs and looked down at her, her light eyes looking up at him. She was beautiful. Her full lips were glossed in light pink gloss and looked so inviting, he could kiss those lips forever.

"Remy..." She breathed out softly.

"Chere..." He sighed gently, leaning down and kissing her gently. Instantly, her arms wrapped around his neck and she tangled her fingers in his short auburn hair, guiding him further into the kiss. They both moaned softly into the others mouths, closing their eyes and deepening the kiss.

Remy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close into him, her thighs wrapping around his waist as they made out. He slipped his wet tongue past her lips and into her mouth, running the tip slowly along hers, her tongue tangling with his slowly.

She could feel his manhood harden slightly as it pressed between her thighs and she unconsiously rubbed herself against him. God, did he have nice...assets. She missed having sex with him, she thought he needed to be punished, that she needed to withdraw from sex...but now, that all seemed so stupid. She was losing out too, just as he'd said.

"Mmmmm, oh Chere..." He sighed as they broke apart for air. His eyes practically ablaze with excitement. She reached down to caress his back softly, her other hand still running through his hair, playing with it the way she knew he liked.

"Chere, I love ya..." He whispered against her full lips, nuzzling them slowly with his own.

"I love you, too, Remy..." She said softly to him, closing her eyes as he kissed her again. Gently, slowly...sensually.

His hands rubbed along her back slowly for a moment before one hand settled on her shoulder before gently brushing his fingertips along her arm, up and down. His lips pulled away slowly to kiss her cheek, her jaw and slowly down her neck. He inhaled deeply at her neck, her perfume filled his sinuses and he sighed happily. He was comforted by her scent. Turned on by her scent. He kissed her neck devilishly slow, sucking softly and biting gently, relishing in her soft whimpers as her fingers closed around his hair, grabbing softly. His hands moved to rest on her hips.

She was in Heaven. Her Remy, her man, was kissing her. Making her feel like she was the only one. The only one that mattered, that ever mattered. Her head rolled back slowly, exposing more of her throat to his mischievious mouth which he promptly lavished with more kisses. A soft moan escaped her lips as he kissed lower to her right breast, exposed slightly by the low v-cut of her long tight grey sweater, her breasts pushed up in her bra underneath. She was so sexy and Remy loved the way she dressed. She wore a thick black leather belt over the sweater, black leggings and tall grey Uggs...not that any of that mattered, Remy hoped to take all that off.

He practicaly growled as he kissed and brushed his lips along the soft skin of her breast, planting a soft smooch on the birthmark she had about 2 inches from her nipple, he loved that birthmark.

"Chere, is Remy's cock still on lockdown?" He murmured softly against her breast.

"No, Baby...feel free to let it out." She sighed happily, smiling. He smiled and looked up at her. Feeling his eyes on her, she brought her head forward to look at him and bit her lip. Remy unconsiously licked his lips as he eyed her lustfully like a lion about to pounce. She let her hand leave his hair and travel slowly down his cheek, his neck and down to his chest, grabbing the cotton of his shirt and pulling him closer to her. He smirked boyishly at her, their faces about an inch away from each other.

She glanced between them and tilted her head thoughtfully as her hand slid further down his torso, over his ribs, across his defined stomach and down to his pants, toying with his belt.

"Whatchya doin' down dere, Darlin'...?" He cooed leaning in to kiss her cheek tenderly.

"Letting the inmate out of his cell..." She giggled as she unbuckled it and slid it out of the loops of his jeans, letting it fall to the floor.

"He gettin' pardoned...?" He chuckled deeply.

"He's getting out early on good behavior." She smirked, glancing up at him as she undid his jeans and they slid down until they pooled at his feet. He stepped out of them and while he was at it, pulled his shirt over his head.

She smiled like a giddy schoolgirl as she looked him over. He was now left in only his black boxer briefs which only brought further attention to the large bulge between his thighs. She felt her body go warm all over at the sight of him, a familiar moisture gathering between her legs.

"Remy t'ink we need ta go ta de bedroom...ya can't be too comfortable up dere, as hot as it has been bangin' ya on de counter." He chuckled as he stepped forward and grabbed her hips, lifting her easily off the counter and Cyndi wrapping her thighs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He let his hands slide down to her ass and gave a playful squeeze as he carried her throughout the house and to the stairs.

On the way to their room, she kissed his strong neck and nuzzled her lips there happily.

Things were finally starting to go back to normal. Hopefully it would last.


End file.
